greenflashsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalista Vilosa
|caption= |kanji= カリスタビロサ |romaji= Karisuta Birosa |alias= |race= Human |birthdate= X768, June 4th |gender= Female |age= 22 |height= 171 cm (5'7") |weight= 54 kg (119 lbs) |eye color= Ceil |hair color= Black |blood type= |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= Heart's Crown |previous affiliation= |occupation= Independent Mage Bodyguard of Merlin Sylvestris |previous occupation= |team= Herself and Merlin Sylvestris |previous team= |partner= Merlin Sylvestris |previous partner= |base of operations= Wandering |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |counterpart= |magic= Flow of Evanescence |signature skill= Sōjutsu Prowess |weapons= |image gallery= }} Kalista Vilosa (カリスタビロサ Karisuta Birosa) Appearance Despite being Mage who generally engages in battle, Kalista possesses an overall appearance that would be expected from that of a of sorts. The entirety of her appearance is rather elegant, and in conjunction with her disposition toward others, Kalista is one who is often complimented on her appearance. Though her facial expression when not dealing with others is rather contrary to her emanating features. When alone her facial expression is akin to a person who is constantly contemplating various things. As for Kalista's facial structure itself, it is almost baby-like when described by some others. The actual width of her face mainly constitutes to this claim. Her face has prominently structure width, rather than length, especially near the cheek area of her face, having somewhat protuberant cheeks. Her face as whole is more circular than it is oblong, which compliments the structure of the other aspects of her upper body. As for the other components of her face, they are positive as well. For her facial features, Kalista is prominently signified for rare color of the eyes she bears. They are of a ceil-esque color, that are primarily noticed when Kalista is initially looked upon. The is naught but vague, as they are able to discern the correct color of her eyes, regardless of the distance. The color of her eyes also coincides with certain layer of clothing she adorns. For her hair, is extremely simplistic, not being nearly as astonishing as the other parts of her appearance. It's color is simply black, but there is one thing distinctive thing about her Personality Kalista is deemed an complex woman, but presents herself in the presence of others a simplistic. Kalista's presents herself as woman solely devoted to her endeavors, seldom displaying any other emotion, with the exception of seriousness. She is independent, unless engaging in an collaborative effort, and requires the effort of others. She is devoted to her endeavors, to such a degree that she states that she will be deterred by no one, regardless of the means she has to takes to complete her aspirations. Even willing to go as far to kill her enemies, though she deems it to be a last resort. Her general disposition is that of an laid-back individual, always respectful to all whom she encounters. Upon initially meeting someone she add an honorific, using honorifics such as -san", "-chan" and "-dono", and the like. Kalista will use honorifics, regardless of there age, or any similar aspects at that matter. She known as an extrovertive person, taking the time to help solve the issue of others. Thus, she is a well-liked woman, among various organizations. She is even willing to to assist those whom she is affiliated with, in any manner, just to gain a good deed. Because of this, Kalista has a positive résumé. Kalista's extrovertive personality is due to the events that took place within the past life that she has experienced, and thus she betrays herself by doing the polar opposite. Though not physically evident, Kalista possesses an fondness of engaging in combat, even though her facial expressions does not imply so. In battle, namely with that of an enemy, Kalista possesses such fierceness, that they become intimidated by her. Her general calm facial expression transitions into that of killer, causing an enemy to deter away from her. She does not restrain herself, she becomes straight forward? Straightforward for what? To annihilate her enemies into their last breath. This aspects of Kalista's personality only presents itself when she is alone with enemy, and when she can ascertain victory over her foes'. Though Kalista's lust for battle primarily extends toward that of her enemies, as she doesn't invoke horrific battle on her own lust and desire. Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Master Sōjutsu Combatant: Kalista possesses an phenomenal mastery within the art of Sōjutsu, having trained to cultivate her prowess within the art until it was culminated. As her primary method of combat, there is nearly person who can defeat her when engaging her in Sōjutsu. Kalista's manner of employing her spear is rather distinctive from that of those whom employ spears, as well. She is extremely elegant in its' use, and appears to be rather "beautiful", emphasizing the word "art", itself. When employing her weapon, her movements are rather graceful, rather that straight forward, and is a surprise that it is actually effective against the most powerful of opponents'. Her particular style isn't comprised of strength, as most employers of the spear do, but rather she relies on her speed capabilities, thus it hardly causes any physical strain on her body. Her unique usage of the art involves Kalista rapidly spinning her staff, making her style that also relies on her wrists. Kalista has the capacity to spin her spear around the entire radius of her body, creating an extraordinary physical defense, appearing as a vortex of an magnificent display. Though, Kalista must perform several twisting motions with her wrist's, at specific interval's, in order to make her particular style of Sōjutsu to "flow", and be effective within battle. Kalista's style of Sōjutsu also involves precise movement of her feet; spinning the entirety of her body, creating a rotational force. The twitting motion of Kalista's arms are swift to an extent that the actual movement of spear is untraceable by even the most experienced of adversaries'. It appears as if it were a vortex of wind, is spinning around Kalista's being. Kalista spins her signature weapon both clockwise, and counter clockwise, proportional to opposing strike. Kalista twist and turns her spear around her being being in an omni-directional manner, allowing her to deflect and respond to nearly assault. Because of her Sōjutsu assaults, one must create a distance from Kalista, unless they wish to be eviscerated from her elegance, and might in the art of Sōjutsu. Enhanced Speed: Kalista's speed stands akin to that of one whom is magically enhanced, establishing certain physical movements that others cannot maneuver without the usage of magic. Since her training at a young age, Kalista primarily engaged in activity that involves speed, and cultivate her speed accordingly. Kalista possesses a high degree of physical speed to an extent that she can easily elude the assaults of whom engage in collaborative efforts in order to properly inflict damage on Kalista. An example of this being is when several mages attempt to inflict damage on Kalista by surrounding the entire radius around her, and subsequently charging their magic that possessed a large display to eliminate any attempt of her escaping... * Astonishing Reflexes: Enhanced Strength: * Adept Jumping Ability: Enhanced Durability: Keen Intellect: Magical Abilities Master Magician: Immense Magical Power: * S-Class Magical Aura: * Second Origin Activation (二番原解放 Nibangen Kaihō) Second Origin; a technique only for those whom possesses, a large amount of Eternano, and requires an extensive amount of control of ones own magical power. This technique allows one to excess the "second container" within a Mage This particular capability involves one absorbing an large amount of Eterano existent within the atmosphere, and magically-enhanced environments. Upon doing so, it will cause immense strain on the individual, Flow of Evanescence Flow of Evanescence (エバネセントそよ風 Ebanesento Soyokaze) Izumi captures the essence of flowing magical energy within certain boundary points which split off the area between two points, therefore causing a collection of magical power within that area to create a barrier Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes *Kalista's appearance is based on Izumi Nase of the Kyoukai no Kanata series. *All the GIF images on this character were created by the author, so please don't use them in any manner. References Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Female Category:Heart's Crown Category:Weapon User